The Lifelong Decision
by Chemyy
Summary: 18 years old Rin just finished high school and is going to college now. She travels overseas to America to study there, leaving all her friends and family. Rin's life is well until people start showing up and things start changing. She ends up having to make big decisions in the end, someone has to lose no matter what. Not everyone can be happy and not everyone can be sad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone ! This is my first fanfic so I'm very sorry if I have a lot of mistakes…I'm not that good at writing but I will try my best!**

***Len and Rin are not related!~**

**I don't own anything but the plot! Thank you!**

Chapter One

Mikuo

It has been about 3 months since Rin left her family and friends to go to America for college. Rin wanted to experience something new, something different. She wanted to travel outside of Japan and see what is out there waiting for her.

_Beep. Beep._

Rin's smartphone buzzed on the coffee table. Rin was reading one of her textbooks for her history class on the sofa, slowly falling asleep.

_Beep. Beep._

'Focus Rin…ignore your phone…only 10 more pages!' Rin told herself in her mind. She stared harder at the text in front of her but nothing was going through. She was already having a hard time focusing earlier but now she just wants to know who was messaging her.

"Forget it!" Rin then threw her textbook off to the side and grabbed her phone, checking who texted her.

::From: Miku-love  
::call me on skype? :D

Miku was Rin's best friend. The two were friends since they were 3, their parents knew each other and were next door neighbors all their lives. Miku is currently studying in Japan and because Miku recently had a bunch of exams, she was not able to contact Rin for days already.

Rin logged into Skype on her phone and immediately called her best friend, wishing to talk to her as soon as possible. Miku picked up immediately and a video of her appeared on Rin's phone.

Miku's hair was wet and down instead of her usual pig tails. She was grinning happily and Rin smiled back, laying down on the sofa.

"Mikuuu! I miss you so much! School is so difficult…" Rin whined and Miku laughed.

"I missed you too! I just finished my exams so you don't have to worry anymore! I will call you EVERY day again~" Miku started to dry her hair with her teal towel. Rin could see that Miku had bags under her eyes. She looked like she didn't have enough sleep.

'She must have been studying a lot…and now I'm just keeping her up…poor Miku she must be really tired…'

"Go to sleep silly! It's fine! You don't always have to call me! I'm really happy though" Rin said but Miku shook her head. "No way. I love talking to you! Anyways, tell me, how's school and everything else!?"

"School? Uh…I'm studying for this history exam I have next week…I couldn't focus in class…so now I'm trying to read my textbook but it's just so boring…ahhh I don't want to read it but I have to!" Rin pouted.

"Ha! You better read it! Your parents paid a lot for you to go to school in America!...I'm so jealous…did you go anywhere nice today?" Miku said and Rin laughed.

"My day just started! I'm so tired from studying last night, I rather just go back to sleep~"

"Rinnn! You can'tttt! I think you should go out for a bit or something. It helped me with my studying! I went to the park for a bit and oh my gosh…I have something big to tell you!" Miku then said, her cheeks started to turn into a rosy pink.

"What happened?" Rin smiled. Miku was now smiling to herself like a happy little girl.

"I mettttt a guyyyy" Miku said slowly.

"Tell me more!" Rin said impatiently, wanting to know more. She always thought Miku was beautiful and urged Miku to get a boyfriend but Miku was always too shy around guys. Rin was excited, it's not often Miku will tell her about a guy.

"He has blue hair~ He was at the park I went to…brought his little sister to the park…She is so cute!" Miku said, blushing even more.

"Okay, let's get back to the guy, what's his name!? Did you talk to him?" Rin said excitedly.

"His name is Kaito...He's really sweet!" Rin was about to strangle the girl since she was taking everything slowly. "And?"

"Yeah we talked! He asked for my number when I was leaving and that's it so far!" Miku smiled and Rin sighed.

"So that's all?" Miku nodded embarrassed. Rin smiled and wished that she could hug her friend. She knew Miku must have been really scared and nervous when it happened. "You can do it Miku!" Rin smiled widely. "Thank you Rin. I don't know how to talk about this to anyone other than you"

"I know silly! You can tell me anything!"

"Did you meet anyone in America yet?" Miku then brought up. She has not talked about relationships or anything like that with her since Rin's break up. Rin looked up at her ceiling and thought hard.

'I worked on a presentation with this guy in my bio class…does that count?...Nahhh'

"No not really…do you think I should be looking for someone?" Rin asked.

"Whatever you want Rinny. I'm happy as long as you are happy. Len still tells me that he misses you"

Rin froze. She didn't know what to say about that. Len was her first and only boyfriend she ever had. They broke up a year ago because Rin didn't want to deal with relationships anymore. Len was a really friendly guy but he didn't know how jealous he would make Rin. With his looks and personality, every girl loved him. Len's a faithful guy though. He never looked at another girl the same way he looked at Rin. But he was still very friendly and sweet with his other female friends though.

This is what made Rin jealous and not want to deal with relationships. She didn't want to feel jealous anymore, she didn't like how it felt. She never bothered to tell Len how it bothered her when she would see him hugging another girl tightly or when another girl holds onto his arm. Len was too sweet to reject anyone and Rin didn't want to change him. So she broke up with him and told him that right now, she did not want to be in a relationship. She wanted to just stay as friends and focus on school. Len would ask her what the real reason was but she never told him. She didn't know if she loves Len or not. She was pretty new to relationships too herself.

"T-Tell Len that I hope he is well…I miss him too" Rin said slowly and then nodded.

'Yeah…that is what a normal person would say…I don't hate him…but I don't know if I love him'

"Okay" Miku smiled and looked up at her wall, "Rin I'm going to go to sleep now okay!? I'll call you tonight so you better pick up!"

"Alright Miku"

"Night night, love you!"

"Love you too, good night" Rin smiled and the skype call ended. She placed her phone by her side and stared at her textbook.

"Nah" Rin got up and went to her bedroom and started to change.

'If Miku's going out and meeting new people…I should too! What am I doing…since I came to America all I have been doing was studying' Rin then stared at her mirror, looking at herself.

'Do I still love Len?"

It was pretty early in the morning still for Rin. There was not a lot of people outside yet and it was the way Rin liked it. She put her hands in her jacket's pocket and walked down the street towards the bakery at the corner. She usually goes to the bakery after she comes back from school, they always had her favorite sweets in the bakery.

Arriving at the bakery, she pushed the door open and ordered a coffee and a small cake. She then took a seat next to the window and sighed.

"Hey Rin! You don't usually come here in the morning don't you" Gumi said, walking over to Rin's table with her coffee and cake. Gumi works in the bakery and is very fond of Rin. She usually always serves her every time Rin goes there.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like staying at home and studying…and I was hungry too" Rin smiled, taking a sip out of her coffee. She hated coffee. She was only drinking it to keep herself awake.

"Haha, alright enjoy yourself! Let me know if you need anything else!" Gumi then headed off to take other orders.

Rin took a bite out of her cake and smiled dreamily. She loves sweets, it was like heaven in her mouth. She then took another sip out of her coffee, hoping that the cake would cover the taste of coffee. The only thing going through her mind is Len. She wasn't sure if what she did was right or wrong.

'Whatever…just focus on school…Dammit there's a test soon and I still don't know anything!'

Rin starts to panic in her head, she felt really stressed out. Then something caught her eye. A guy just walked into the bakery and headed to the counter. Rin had not seen anyone else other than Miku and her parents with teal hair. It was definitely not normal to see the teal hair color as well. The guy's hair was teal and he reminded her of Miku, it is like they could be twins.

"Hey Mikuo! Good morning!" Gumi grinned happily to see her daily customer.

'I never saw him before here…I guess he only comes during the mornings' Rin thought to herself, still staring at Mikuo. Gumi noticed this from far away and thought that Rin was checking Mikuo out, so she decided to help her friend.

"Hey Mikuo, we don't have much seats available! Do you mind if I put you at a table with someone else?" Gumi said, bringing his tea over to Rin's table. Mikuo turned around and caught Rin staring at him. Rin immediately turned red and looked at her coffee.

"I don't mind at all" Mikuo smiled at Gumi and took a seat across Rin.

"Thank you so much Mikuo! You're so understanding~" Gumi then smiled to herself as she walked away. It seems like Rin could meet someone new.

Rin stared at her coffee for a really long time. She didn't even drink it anymore. Her face was burning up, the guy she was staring at was sitting right in front of her.

'What's wrong with me? Why am I acting like this!? He's just another stranger….but he caught me staring at him! It's so weird now!' Rin cried in her head, 'What do I do?! If I leave, I will look like a jerk!'

"Hi, my name is Mikuo"

Rin then jerked her head up and looked right into those gorgeous teal eyes.

"H-Hi, m-my name is R-Rin"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, here is Chapter 2! ^ ^ I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Please review!~ Thank you~~**

**I don't own anything!~**

Chapter Two

Neighbors

"H-Hi, m-my name is R-Rin"

Rin was now blushing.

'What is wrong with me!? I'm embarrassing myself here!' Rin cried in her head but she couldn't control anything. Her face felt very hot.

Mikuo smiled at her and took another sip from his cup of tea.

Rin kept on staring and it was pretty creepy but he looked a lot like Miku.

'It's like…he's Miku's brother or something'

But Miku doesn't have any siblings. Miku never mentioned anything, her parents didn't either. If this was her brother, she would've met him a long time ago.

"That's a very pretty name, Rin" Mikuo said and looked out the window. "I never saw you here before, do you usually come here in the mornings?"

"Oh, no…this is my first time coming in the morning in fact…I usually come around the afternoon" Rin said quietly, still embarrassed of herself.

'He seems like a very friendly person'

"I come here every morning" Mikuo then called Gumi over and ordered a cake for himself.

"You two are talking to each other? Are you guys getting along?" Gumi grinned as she came back with Mikuo's cake.

"Y-Yeah" Rin said, scratching her head. She wasn't use to talking to guys for some reason. She felt like a little girl for acting like this.

"Mhm" Mikuo smiled at Rin and Rin turned red once again.

"D-Don't look at me like that!" Rin said quietly, "I get really embarrassed when people stare at me"

"I'm sorry Rin, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'll leave soon" Mikuo said and finished up his tea and cake.

'N-No….I didn't mean for you to leave…don't go…' Rin frowned. She was really bad at this. She liked Mikuo talking to her and she did not want him to leave.

Gumi was watching and sighed. Rin was like a lost kitten. She could tell that Rin didn't want Mikuo to leave yet so she decided to come in to save Rin.

"Mikuo! I have a favor to ask" Gumi said and looked at Rin, who was now looking at her.

"Rin's quite new here, could you show her around? She doesn't know the area too well and I haven't had time off to take her around, could you be a pumpkin and do it for me?"

"Not if you treat me like a child!" Mikuo pouted and looked away from Gumi.

'Whoa, when he was talking to me he was a lot more different…he's really relaxed though when talking to Gumi…he's kind of cute' Rin smiled unknowingly to herself as she watched Gumi pull Mikuo's ear.

"Oh sorry Rin! Mikuo is my friend from high school! He's a really nice guy, really, he may not seem like it but he's very nice! Take her around will you please?" Gumi begged Mikuo and Mikuo finally agreed but Gumi would be paying a whole entire week of breakfast for him.

"He's just kidding in the end, don't worry about it Rin, go with Mikuo" Gumi winked at Rin and walked off with plates in her hands.

"Well Rinny, let's go take a walk first. I want to know more about you" Mikuo said and Rin nodded, following Mikuo out.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me, so please let me know when I am making you feel weird"

"No no, it's not that Mikuo…I haven't really spoken to anyone in a long time already that's all…I'm not use to meeting new people" Rin said and Mikuo smiled.

"I won't bite so don't worry. Maybe"

"Maybe?!" Rin laughed, already feeling comfortable around Mikuo.

"You're so adorable, I can eat you up" Mikuo smiled and Rin turned red and felt uncomfortable again immediately.

It wasn't a bad feeling though…she liked the attention, but what was this feeling?

"Oh…I'm sorry Rin! I didn't mean to make you feel weird! Aghhhhh….Okay, let me introduce myself again. My name is Mikuo and I'm 20. I work at my father's company, hmm…I live around here…and I'm currently not in school" Mikuo said, holding out his hand for Rin to shake.

Rin took his hand and shook it, she then smiled, seeing how hard Mikuo was trying to make things friendly between them.

"Hi Mikuo, I'm Rin Kagami and I'm 18. I'm from Japan, I came here to study. I don't have a job at the moment but I'm in school and I also live around here" Rin introduced herself.

"Well, this is a nice place to be in, it's really safe all the time and everyone here are pretty friendly! You should come to my friend's party tomorrow night! I can introduce you to some of my friends!"

"O-Oh? No thanks! I can't just come to a party I'm not invited to!" Rin said, shaking her head. Mikuo smiled and patted her head.

"Come as my date then? My friends would love to meet you"

"D-Date?"

"Why not? We're friends now aren't we? Don't worry, I won't rape you…Gumi will be there if you really don't trust me" a small frown appeared on Mikuo's face and Rin automatically felt bad.

"No that's not it! I trust you, I…just haven't done a lot of things like party or meet people in a really long time…it's going to be kind of awkward for me…"

"It's alright, take your time. I just want to welcome you to everyone, you don't have to be by yourself!"Mikuo smiled and started to walk back towards the bakery. "I'll walk you home?"

"It's fine! Go do whatever you have to do! I can walk home myself" Rin said, thanking him.

"Alright see you then, wait- Uh…" Now it was Mikuo's turn to blush.

"Could I get your number?"

Rin smiled and nodded. They exchanged numbers, said good bye, and started walking the same direction.

"Kind of awkward when you're walking the same way hm?" Mikuo laughed and Rin giggled. She really felt loosened up to Mikuo already. He was so friendly and all her worries about studying were gone.

"Yeah, kind of, it's okay! I get to talk to you some more" Rin said and the two chatted some more. Rin was enjoying her conversations with Mikuo and Mikuo was enjoying it too. They talked about their high school lives, but not about Len. Rin then remembered something that was the reason why Mikuo caught her attention in the first place.

"You know Mikuo, you really remind me of my best friend" Rin said and Mikuo raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"You guys both have teal hair and eyes! And…I like talking to you, I feel like I can talk to you about a lot of things"

Mikuo touched his hair and looked up into the sky as they walked. He never actually knew why he had teal hair. He was an only child raised by his father who owned a businesses all over America. He didn't know who his mother was as well.

'Maybe she had teal hair…Oh well' He didn't feel like thinking or worrying about it right now. He just wanted to talk to Rin some more.

"Hey Mikuo, are you going this way too?" Rin questioned as she stopped in front of her apartment building.

Mikuo looked up at the building and nodded. This was where he lived at since he turned 18. His father wanted him to become more independent.

"Oh, okay" Rin said, things becoming a little weird since they were still walking the same way. Mikuo scratches his head as they walked in the apartment together and get on the elevator together as well.

"Well…this is kinda awkward" Mikuo laughed and Rin smiled at him.

The elevator stopped and Rin got off. Mikuo got off as well and Rin eyed him. "Are you trying to walk me home?" she asked and Mikuo turned red.

"N-No! I mean I would walk you home if you'd like, but I live here!" Mikuo stammered. Rin watched as Mikuo walked over to the apartment door that was right across hers and open it.

"Are you serious? This is so weird!" Rin laughed, going to her apartment door. "We're neighbors, that's such a coincidence…how come I never saw you before?" Rin asked.

"I usually stay overnight at work because of the papers I have to fill out. When I do come home, it's usually really late and when I do go out, it's very early"

For some reason Mikuo was kind of happy. The cute girl he met at the bakery is his neighbor. He liked her. It was strange but talking to her made him really happy. A feeling he has not had in a long time. He always wanted to have a friend that he can love like a little sister. Rin was just so sweet, he wanted to take care of her and help her. It was really strange, how can he be feeling all of this from the first meeting.

"Oh, that could explain why then, I go to school around 7! And I come back around 4 in the afternoon and after that I don't usually go out anymore…that's why I never saw you" Rin said and looked inside her apartment.

"Uhm, Mikuo?"

"Yes?"

"I'm happy I met you, you are a really nice person"

"I'm glad that I met you too. You'll come tomorrow night?"

"Yes, as long as you stay by my side though!"

"Oh Rinny, why would I leave you at a party alone with people you don't know?"

Rin giggled and waved good bye to Mikuo.

"I'll come over at 8 to pick you up tomorrow?"

"Okay, thank you Mikuo"

"No problem Rinny"

Rin closed her door, relaxing herself against the door. She had a huge smile on her face still. It really has been a while since she last talked for so long with a guy. Mikuo wasn't just any guy though. He was extremely handsome and tall. He had a wonderful personality too!

'He's so cool' Rin sighed to herself and went to the bathroom to shower.


	3. Chapter 3

** DoKuRiNAnimationQueen: Thank you for reading my story ^ ^!~ I'm really happy :D! Haha yup :3 I love Mikuo and Len! I use to like RinxLen mainly but recently I've been liking RinxMikuo a lot :P…and other guys paired with Rin but I don't know yet really :x! Yush. Len is only Rin's and nobody else 3~ They're perfect for each other :D! **

**I don't own anything but the plot !~**

Chapter Three

A couple of knocks came from the door. Rin looked up, patting her clothes down to make herself look more presentable as she goes to open the door.

"Who's it?"

"Guess"

Rin grinned, not opening the door. "I don't feel like it! I'm going to go back to sleep~"

"W-Wait! Rinny! Open up! It's Mikuo" Mikuo said suddenly, panicking.

Rin opened the door smiling but then her smile turned into a shock.

Mikuo, who was also staring at her, looked really good in his outfit for the party. It was a simple set of clothes but Mikuo looked extremely good in them. Mikuo was also stunned by how pretty Rin looked in her dress. She looked very innocent and angelic. She was absolutely beautiful. Miku had helped her choose her dress for the party.

"Can I come in for a bit? It's kind of hot out here" Mikuo then said, pulling at his shirt's collar.

"Y-Yeah of course!" Rin opened the door wider and allowed Mikuo to come in. She then motioned him to go sit on the sofa as she got him a cup of water.

As she poured Mikuo a cup of water, she could see him sitting at the sofa unbuttoning the first three buttons of his button down shirt. He looked extremely sexy unbuttoning his shirt. Rin turned red as she kept staring at him, not realizing the water was overfilling the cup and pouring onto the table.

Mikuo then turned to look at Rin and gasped.

"Rin the water is spilling!" Mikuo came over and Rin freaked out, and tried to clean it up.

"Are you okay?"

Mikuo was helping Rin clean up the water she spilled and Rin backed up immediately, her face burning.

"I'm fine! Sorry, I was thinking about school…haha…Uhm, do you want to go now?" Rin said, trying to change the conversation immediately.

"Alright, let's clean this up and go. I parked my car in the front" Mikuo smiled at Rin trying to ease the tension.

Rin nodded and threw away the soaked paper towels. They left her apartment and went downstairs to Mikuo's car. It was no surprise that Mikuo had a nice sports car since his father was so rich.

Mikuo held the door to the passenger seat open for Rin and she thanked him, getting in the car. Mikuo got in the driver's seat, looking at Rin one more time before driving.

"Before I forget to tell you. You look really pretty Rin" he smiled sweetly and Rin blushed.

"Thank you Mikuo, you look very nice too"

::From: Miku-love  
::Are you on your date yet?

Rin looked down at her phone and turned red once again. She was like a tomato by now. Rin told Miku about her date today but did not tell her much about Mikuo yet.

::To: Miku-love  
::Just picked me up :), leaving now

Mikuo was focused on driving while Rin texted her best friend back. She looked at him and really saw the similarities. He looked like he could be Miku's older brother for sure…but she shouldn't ask him that…that seems a little too weird…

'He's really handsome…' Rin thought to herself, her eyes going down to his collarbone then to his chest that was showing since he had unbuttoned some buttons earlier. He looked too hot. Rin never stared at another guy the way she was staring at Mikuo right now.

"Am I too handsome?" Mikuo said out of nowhere and Rin turned to look out the window immediately.

"I was looking at something else" Rin muttered to herself, embarrassed that she got caught staring at him.

"I'm just kidding!"

Mikuo turned to look at Rin and she freaked out.

"Pay attention to the road! I don't want to die yet!" Rin cried and Mikuo laughed.

"Okay okay, sorry!"

"Trying to kill me on the second day already?"

"I wasn't trying to kill you!"

"Suree!"

Rin smiled. It was as if she was back in Japan again, talking to all her old friends. She really missed them. Since she came to America she has been very lonely and had to wait for Miku's calls. She would have nobody else to talk to other than Miku and her parents. Rin made a couple of friends in America but it was still a little strange between them. She only sees them at school. Gumi was Rin's friend, but Gumi never had time to go hang out with Rin since she was always working.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Mikuo asked as he parked the car in front of a house.

"Oh…nothing really! Just thinking about my old friends and stuff…" Rin said and undid her seatbelt.

"What about your new friends?"

"I don't really have any other than Gumi…I didn't make much friends when I came here"

Rin sighed. She felt really lame for telling Mikuo these things.

"Am I not your friend?" Mikuo asked, staring at Rin.

Rin looked up and turned red, shaking her head franticly.

"Wait no! I mean yes, I mean no! You are my friend! I didn't mean it like that!"

Mikuo laughed as Rin pouted.

"I mean, I was just thinking…I haven't been able to talk to someone like you in a long time. You are my friend Mikuo" Rin mumbled and Mikuo smiled happily.

"Thank you, I'm glad that you are my friend too Rin"

"This is my new friend, Rin. She recently came from Japan so she's pretty new around the area"

Mikuo introduced Rin to his friends. Rin stood behind him, a little shy.

"H-Hi everyone, it's nice to meet you" Rin smiled shyly and a girl with red hair squealed.

"She's so cute Mikkkuoooo! Where did you meet her!" the girl went around Mikuo to look closer at Rin and waved.

"Stop scaring her Miki. Gumi kind of put me at her table since there was no room. She also asked me to show her around" Mikuo smiled and Rin blushed.

"Come back over here and introduce yourself you little monster" a very pretty lady with long pink hair said to Miki and pulled her over.

"Hi Rin, I'm Luka. This is Miki, the creeper" Luka's smile was very comforting. Rin smiled back and bowed down.

"Hi Luka. Hi Miki. She's not a creeper, it's okay" Rin said and Miki giggled, glomping the blonde.

"I LOVE HER ALREADY!" Miki squealed, hugging the life out of Rin.

"I'm really sorry Rin!" Luka tried to peel Miki off of Rin and Rin nodded, unable to breathe.

Mikuo watched them and laughed. He then walked into the living room where everyone else was.

A brunette laid on the floor, her face was extremely red and she looked drunk.

"Who let Meiko drink again? C'mon guys, you know we're not supposed to let her" Mikuo sighed and Gakupo shrugged.

"She found out where we hid the drinks and got it herself…nobody can stop her once she starts drinking so we just left her like that" Gakupo said, sitting on the sofa, eating eggplant chips. Eggplant chips…okay. Teto was cleaning up the spilled food on the floor nearby Mikuo and Leon was playing some video game on the TV.

"How was work Kuo?" Teto asked, throwing out trash.

"It's fine, a lot of papers to file and mail" Mikuo replied, helping Teto clean up.

"Where's Miki and Luka anyways? What are they doing outside for so long?" Gakupo asked, missing his lover. Luka and Gakupo have been dating since their high school years. Even though sometimes Luka can be rough with Gakupo, they still love each other no matter what.

"Oh, I brought my date over" Mikuo said nonchalantly.

"DATE?" Teto and Leon suddenly said, stopping whatever they were doing.

"She's really just a new friend I met yesterday. She's new around here and I thought she should meet you guys too"

Teto and Leon looked at each other. Then looked at Mikuo. Then looked at each other again.

"You sure she's just a friend? You make it seem like you're trying to introduce a girlfriend to all of us instead" Leon said and Mikuo turned red.

"N-No! We're just friends alright? I just met her yesterday anyways! A-And she's too young for me!"

"Too young for you eh?" Teto smirked and walked up to Mikuo, inspecting him as if he was a criminal. "You sure she's too young for you? How old is she Kuo? What's her name?"

Just before Mikuo could answer, Rin, Luka, and Miki came in. Miki was still hugging onto Rin tightly and Luka sighed, not being able to successfully pry Miki off.

"Hey guys, this is Rin! Our new friend!" Luka said and everyone stared at Rin. Rin felt really awkward having so many eyes on her.

"H-Hi everyone" Rin waved and Teto was the first to say something.

"Hi Rin! I'm Teto! Nice to meet you!" She then stuck her hand out for Rin to shake. Rin shook her hand and smiled back at Teto.

"I'm Leon! And the passed out girl over there is Meiko"

Gakupo made his way to his girlfriend and hugged her from behind.

"This is Gakupo, my boyfriend" Luka laughed as he tickled her.

Mikuo smiled as he watched everyone talk to Rin. It seemed like they were getting along. Well, hopefully Meiko will get along too, Rin is so cute, they'll get along for sure.

"Hey you girl"

Rin looked up to the corner where the drunk lady was now up.

"Are you Kuo's girlfriend?"

Mikuo and Rin turned red immediately and Rin shook her head.

"N-No! We're just friends! I met him yesterday! And he wanted to help me out and show me around the place because I'm new around here!" Rin said and everyone laughed.

"I hate Kuo, just so you know…made Kaito go away…" Meiko slurred.

Rin thought she heard something familiar for a second.

"What did you say?" Rin asked but Meiko was passed out again.

"Forget her, she's just upset her boyfriend left to go overseas" Mikuo said and showed Rin around the place.

"This is Teto's house, we usually come here to hang out together one some days. It seems like everyone likes you"

"I'm happy, your friends are all very nice to me!"

"They're your friends too now aren't they?"

Rin smiled and nodded. She then was confused for a minute.

"Wait, isn't this supposed to be a party?"

"Ehh…kind of…kind of not…we just hang out together here and we bring some food…and we talk, yeah that's pretty much it. It's kind of like a party isn't it?" Mikuo grinned sheepishly and Rin giggled.

"I guess you are right. I just feel like I'm over dressed for this event"

"You look fine, don't worry Rin"

"RINNNYYYYY! Come out here! Play some games with me!" Miki shouted from the living room. Rin looked at Mikuo, not sure if she should go. Mikuo nodded for her to go and Rin ran off.

'She's really innocent hm…'

Mikuo watched Rin get tackled by an overly excited Miki. Teto and Luka ran over trying to save the poor blonde but Miki was too strong for them.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE RIN AWAY FROM ME!"

"Get off Miki! You're going to kill her!"

"Miki! MIKI HER FACE IS TURNING PURPLE"

"NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"She said she misses you and hopes you are well"

Len smiled and hugged Miku.

"Thank you so much for telling her! Will she be coming back soon to visit?" Len said happily.

"I don't know, Len-kun, why don't you move on yet?" Miku then asked straight out.

Len was shocked at what Miku said and then sighed.

"I still love her. I…know what I did wrong…I shouldn't have done all those things, I should've thought about how she would feel…I would be very upset too if I saw her close with another guy…" Len mumbled.

"I can't move on. Because I love her a lot. I really love her and I want to fix everything. I never looked at another girl the same way I look at her. Miku-chan, I really really wish I could be by her side again"

Miku could see pain in his eyes. She felt bad for the guy.

"I'll ask her when she's coming back. But I cannot guarantee anything else. See you tomorrow Len-kun" Miku said softly, patting his shoulder and walked home.

Len and Miku both go to the same school so she always ends up seeing him somehow during school. She doesn't try to avoid him even though he is her best friend's ex. Miku didn't want to start any trouble. Len had a bunch of fangirls still, even in college.

'Maybe Rin still likes you too. I'm sorry I can't help you Len'

Len had really grown over the year. He's now a lot taller and muscular. Miku knew Len wasn't lying. He could have any girl he wanted but he stayed dedicated to Rin. It was unrequited love.

_Beep. Beep._

::From: Rinny3  
::Mikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu I made some friends :3

Miku texted Rin back immediately.

::To: Rinny3  
::Isn't it super late for you over there?! Why are you still up?! And I'm so happy for you~~3

::From: Rinny3  
::hehe yes it is…because I just got home~~ hung out with my new friends! Thank you33 omg I have something to tell you

'Something to tell me?'

::To: Rinny3  
::What is it? :o!

::From: Rinny3  
::Call me when you can!

Miku made note to herself to call Rin as soon as she gets home.

'I wonder what she has to tell me'

"This guy! It's crazy, he looks so much like you!" Rin said, video chatting with Miku.

"That really is weird…I don't have any siblings…Do you think I'm adopted?!" Miku gasped.

Rin face-palmed. "Miku, you look like your parents, you aren't adopted silly! Anyways, what if he is your brother and he was adopted or something!? But then again…his father is rich and he has been in America all his life"

"Yeah…my dad is right here…I don't know…I think it was just a coincidence that's all Rin"

Rin sighed. Maybe it was. Who knows…

"He's really handsome, Miku" Rin said quietly, blushing a little.

"Why wouldn't he be?! He looks like me!~" Miku said proudly and Rin laughed.

"He's really sweet and nice to me. I wish you could meet him!"

"Do you like him?" Miku was smiling. Her friend seemed very interested in this guy.

"N-No! I just met him Miku! I like him as a friend okay!? Why does everyone think this?!" Rin said, pouting.

"You did say he's handsome and sweet didn't you?" Miku grinned and Rin ignored her.

"Anyways, I'm going to go to sleep now okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow Miku!"

"Wait, Rin! When are you coming back to visit?" Miku almost forgot to ask her.

"Well I have my break in about 2 weeks…so maybe I will come back for the week" Rin said, thinking.

"Okay, I hope you do come back Rin! I miss you! Good night!"

"Love you!" Rin hung up and sighed happily. Today was fun for her. She had a lot of fun playing games with her new friends. They were all really nice to her. On the way home though, Mikuo didn't say much to her, they quietly bid their goodbyes before going into their separate apartments.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rin asked outloud. She then remembered she forgot to thank him.

"I…should I go over and thank him still? It'd be rude if I don't…" Rin then got off her bed and left her apartment to knock on Mikuo's apartment door.

"Psttt, Mikuo? I don't know if you're still awake, it's Rin" Rin whispered, not wanting to wake anyone else up.

Rin heard the door unlock from the other side and the door opened. Rin smiled widely and bowed down immediately.

"Thank you so much Mikuo, for introducing your friends to me and driving me home! I had a lot of fun" Rin whispered.

"It's alright, I'm glad that you're happy" Mikuo said and Rin stood up straight again and turned really red. Her face was burning red.

Mikuo stood there with only a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was still wet from the shower he just took.

Rin couldn't stop staring at him. From his perfect face to his perfectly chiseled body. She felt like a pervert immediately for staring so long at him.

"I-I'm sorry!" Rin gasped, finally covering her eyes.

"Hm? What for?" Mikuo questioned. He was now confused. First the girl was thankful, now she's sorry? What's going on?

"I didn't mean to! I'm really sorry! I should go back now!" Rin said quickly and started heading back to her apartment.

"Wait, what happened?"

He grabbed her wrist, stopping her, but she wouldn't turn around to face him.

"I-I didn't know you were s-showering. I'm really s-soryy! I d-didn't mean to bother you n-now!" Rin whispered, her voice shaking.

"Are you serious Rin? It's fine, I wouldn't have opened the door if I were not okay with you seeing me like this, silly. I'll go change into clothes, come in for a bit? You look like you needed to talk to me" Mikuo said, smiling.

"I-I just wanted to thank you! It's alright, I'm going to go back now okay? Good night Mikuo!" Rin stammered, trying to release herself from Mikuo's grip but Mikuo didn't let go.

"Please then? Come and talk to me please? I won't rape you silly. I would like to talk to you" Mikuo said and Rin turned to look at Mikuo. His beautiful teal eyes were pleading her to come. They were absolutely mesmerizing.

'I could stare at his eyes all day…'

"O-Okay, but you need to put some clothes on first okay?!" Rin demanded and Mikuo let go of Rin.

"I will, I will!" Mikuo laughed and the two entered his apartment. He went off to change in his bedroom.

Rin sat down on his sofa and looked around his apartment. It was really clean and tidy. There wasn't much lying around the area. On the table were some leeks. Leeks. Rin hated leeks. Her best friend also loved leeks. Rin couldn't make herself like them no matter how hard she tried.

"Hey" Mikuo sat down next to Rin on the sofa and sighed.

"Why weren't you sleeping yet?" Rin asked Mikuo and he shrugged.

"I have to go to work in a bit"

"W-Work?! It's 2 am! What work do you have now?!" Rin said, shocked. She knew he said he goes to work early but not this early!

"Yeah, I'm actually a little behind on my papers. I was thinking about all the things I had to do on the way back…My previous secretary got fired since she wasn't able to keep things done in time so now I'm left with all the work to do myself. I was going to do it today but I wanted you to meet my friends" Mikuo smiled. Rin felt horrible. If she knew this was going to happen she would not have went in the first place!

"I'll come help you! I feel so bad now…I didn't know…I'm really sorry Mikuo!" Rin was really upset with herself. She has caused so much trouble for her new friend already.

"It's alright Rinny!" Mikuo smiled and Rin blushed.

'Rinny…'

That was something Len use to call her. She hated it when Len called her that but every time Mikuo called her by that nickname, it sounded sweet. It sounded…right.

"I would feel like a horrible person if I made you do work"

"Mikuo, please? You did a lot for me already, let me help you out? You should go to sleep! I don't have class tomorrow in the morning so I can help you out okay?"

Rin looked at him, giving him her best cute face possible.

"You can't say no to this hmm?" Rin begged.

Mikuo laughed, she was just too cute.

'She is like a persistent little sister'

"Fine, you can come tomorrow morning"

"Yay!" Rin smiled happily. She was excited to help him out. She did not really go anywhere other than school and the bakery so this would be like an adventure for her.

"Thank you Mikuo! I'm going to head back now, I'll see you tomorrow morning?" Rin said excitedly. She was really happy. Mikuo planned on just going to work without her and tell her after work that he forgot but she was just too adorable.

"I'll come over when I'm about to go then. C'mon Rin, I'll bring you over" Mikuo said and Rin jumped up happily.

"You're friggin' awesome!" Rin grinned and Mikuo took her back to her apartment.

"Good night Mikuo!" Rin whispered to him before closing her door.

"Good night Rinny"


End file.
